An Immortal war never dies
by MysteryWriter12345
Summary: The great war a battle of every clan there was Vampires,Werewolves,Witches, and Goblins. Many were lost. The war lasted from 95 BC to 2000 AD someone is trying to start the war all over again and Kim the Princes of Vampires is in deep trouble. But with the help of her friends and some new ones she just might be able to save World and uncover secret that will change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Okay the people have spoken it will be a supernatural story for Kickin it and it will have my OC Joey in it but he'll be a little different but still here we go**

Kim's POV

I say: but mom I don't need a body guard

Mom says: I don't care what you say Kimberley. You do need one and don't worry its just for a little while

I say: Mom I'm two thousand years old

Mom says: I don't care

_(ding dong)_

Mom says: oooo he's here

If your wondering whats going on then let me explain I'm Kimberley Crawford and I'm a princess of Vampires. That's right I'm a Vampire and my mom and Dad are the King and Queen. You see we are the royal blood line of Vampires because we are one of the very first Vampires to be a matter of fact my great grand father was Dracula the first of are kind. And if your wondering why me and my mom are arguing that's because she thinks I need a body guard because apparently someone is trying to bring war to the underworld again.

Mom says: Kim he's here

I then headed down stairs

I say: mom I dont want to be followed by some stranger all the time so tell him to go away

When I finally reached the stairs I saw Jerry inside

I say: Jerry what are you doing here

Jerry says: Kim what are you doing here

I say: I live here wait are you my body guard

Jerry says: wait your the princess

I nodded and then he bowed

Jerry says: your highness

I say: wait I'm confused how is Jerry supposed to protect me. No offense

Jerry says: nun taken

Mom says: well Jerry you see is one of our greatest warriors in our army Kim. Jerry will you please demonstrate

He nodded and pulled a iron dagger out of his hoodie and started doing some Martial art moves that would take thousands of years to master and he knew them all he then stopped

Jerry says: I could of done more if I was in real combat

I say: how come you didn't tell me you were a Vampire

Jerry says: remember the law "No vampire may expose him self even to another of his kind they must find out on their own or be put to death"

I nodded

Mom says: thought it would be better if your guard was someone you knew

I say: thanks mom but still what am I being guarded from

Mom says: we have reason to believe the lycans will try to attack us

I say: Wait that would cause the treaty to break which means

Jerry finished my sentence

Jerry says: which means the great war will start again. And no one wants that to happen

I say: but still why would they attack us

Mom says: their son Joseph who is Now king

I interrupt my mom

I say: wait what since when is Joey King

Mom says: Since his father was attacked and was to injured to heal so Joseph killed him making him King and he killed his fathers alpha generals and making his own and not to mention since he killed them he now has his father's power and his father's generals powers. Making him the strongest werewolf king yet.

I say: Great but still why

Mom says: he thinks a Vampire was the one who tried to do it

I say: okay now everything makes sense

Mom says: so Jerry's staying the night alright

I nodded and showed Jerry to the guest room and head to my room and went to bed

Jack's POV

I say: hey Randy how long have we been out here

Randy says: an hour why

I say: I'm board I want to kill something already

Randy says: sheesh you sure do have your dads killer instinct

I smiled

You see me and my friend randy are in the woods me and him come from a long line of hunters we basicly protect the world from anything supernatural

_(twig snaps)_

Randy says: Jack did you hear that

I say: yeah

I then felt a pair hands on my back and I was thrown back into a tree and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that it was a Vampire. I smiled and pulled out a silver knife and through it at him and it got him directly in the heart and he turned into ash

Randy says: nice

I say: thanks

We then heard another fight going on and we headed straight for it. Once we reached the source of the sound we found two guys being attack

Boy says: No please don't hurt me

The vampire at first looked confused but then was about to attack but before he could Randy shot him with a silver bullet and he turned to ash and then we both headed to the guys and help them up

I say: are you guys okay

They nodded

I say: listen my name is Jack and that's Randy and we have to get you home so follow us to our car

We then lead them to our car and they sat in the back while randy drove them home and they were actually my new Neighbors so when Randy dropped them off I got off to

I say: hey listen you guys cant talk about what you guys saw okay

They nodded

I say: also I didn't catch your names

Joey says: I'm Joseph Damoni and he's John Orchmen

I nodded

I say: listen its pretty late so I'm going to call it a night so goodnight

They nodded and went into their home and as for me I went to bed

Joey's POV

Once we got inside we locked the door and just very blind in the house

John says: you are so lucky he didn't see what you really are Joseph

I say: John chill we didn't get caught and who cares we could of took him out if he did

John says: It doesn't matter in case you forgot he's a hunter you know the people who hunt Vampires,Witches and what else WEREWOLVES

I say: Okay okay listen we're only here for a while and its only to figure out what those damn Vampires are up to

John says: fine but remember no violence other why's we break the treaty and that will start a war

I nodded and yawned

I say: I'm heading off to bed see you in the morning man

I then fell asleep and went to bed

**I know its short but its just to see what you guys think to see if I should continue okay so REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so that's right I'm back and ready to Rock and Roll with An immortal war never dies and bye the way can you people REVIEW MORE so I can get a better understanding if you like the story or not okay**

Kim's POV

My Mom had decided to drive and Jerry to school for safety reasons which I still don't get Joey wouldn't hurt me he go way back even though I haven't seen him in forever he is still one of my first friends but I guess he's just made his father had died

Jerry says: Kim come on I have to get stuff from my locker to

I say: sorry Jerry

Then we went to his locker and grabbed his books and then we went to English class where we were greeted by Jack

Jack says: hey guys

I say: hey jack

Jerry says: sup

Then me and Jerry take seats right next to Jack I sat on his left and Jerry on his right.

Milton's POV

I say: Come on Eddie were going to be late

Eddie says: sorry I dropped my lunch and you know I got to eat

I say: whatever come on

Me and Eddied decide to walk to school and Eddie said that he knew a short cut through the woods but it was actually longer then regular route we usually take

Eddie says: do hear that

I say: what

Eddie says: I think were being followed

I say: by who frank

Eddie says: no unless Frank smell's like a dog

Eddie and I then looked around and were starting to get worried

I say: Eddie do want to run the rest of the way

Eddie says: yeah I can use the work out

Then we both bolted and started running but then two guys tackled us to the ground

Guy says: hello Miltoneus

I say: Joey what are you doing here and who's that

Joey says: oh you know why I'm here your friends with the Vampires and that's John

Eddie says: Milton what's going on

John says:QUIET GOBLIN

I say: goblin what he's human

Joey says: you really don't know do you. Show him your true form

Eddie says: Never

Joey then squeezed his eddied hand hurting him Eddie screamed in pain but was muffled by John but really surprised me was that Eddie then turned green and his teeth became sharper and he grew wings and grew claws

I say: Eddie what

Eddie then turned himself back into human form

Eddie says: I'm sorry Milton

Joey says: Quiet and don't be sorry your friend here is witch

Eddie says: wait your a witch

I nodded

Eddie says: why didn't you tell me were best friends

I say: you know why its against the law

Joey shouts: QUIET

I say: what do you want Joey

Joey says: your friends with Kim Crawford

we both nodded

Joey says: The Princess of Vampires

I say: wait what

Joey says: you didn't know oh to bad

Eddie says: still what do you want

Joey says: I just want to talk to her but judging by how many Vampires were guarding this place she's got a guard. So just get me close enough to talk to her

I say: and what if we don't

Joey then showed his claw's

Joey says: Then I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands understand

I nodded and so did Eddie

Joey says: Good now come on we have to got to school

Great what and I thought Frank beating me up was scary but now I truly afraid of Joey and I can defiantly say this is going to be one hell of a day

Kim's POV

Me and Jack where talking because everyone finished their work early so now we have a free period but then Milton and Eddie came in and looked like they saw someone get killed

I say: Milton you okay

Milton says: yeah its just

Mrs. Walters says: Milton, Eddie so nice of you to join us

Milton says: Sorry Mrs. Walters we we're show two new kids around

Mrs. Walters says: Oh then you guys are excused and let them in

I was excited we haven't had a new kid here since Jack came it will be nice to see a new face around here.

Jerry says: do you smell a dog

I nodded

I say: what is that

Then the new kid came in He was Wearing Black Jean's and a black thermal shirt long sleeve and he had a wolf howling at the moon necklace and he had blue,grayish eyes and short black hair and his friend was wearing the same thing except he had a white T-shirt and had brown eyes and he had long brown hair

Guy says: Hi I'm Joseph Damoni and this is my brother John

I say: Joey

Jerry says: Damoni

Joey says: Hi Kim and Hi Jack and Martinez

Jerry clenched his fist

I whisper: Jerry Calm down

Jack says: Hey Joey, Hey John

They said hello to us then they sat behind me and Jerry

Mrs. Walters says: Okay now lets get back to doing whatever you kids were doing

Then everyone went back to talking and then I went to the back of the room and so did Jerry and so Joey followed us

Jerry says: What are you two mutts doing here

Joey says: We live here now and we came to talk

I say: wait how do you even get into Seaford this place was surrounded with guards last night

Joey says: well you bloodsuckers weren't really that hard to fight off

Jerry says: want to really test that theory dog breath

Joey says: anytime bloodsucker

I say: both of you calm down

They both then settled down

I say: and how do you know Jack

Joey says: he helped us get in

I say: what

Joey says: I'll tell you later

I say: alright now what do you want to talk about

Joey says: you know what

I say: don't know anything about your father's death

Joey says: LIES

I say: I swear and what are you going to do to me if I'm not tell the truth torture me

Joey says: you know I couldnt do that even If I wanted to

Jerry says: what

Joey says: nothing we can talk after school meet us in the woods

I say: fine

(9 hours later)

okay so its after school and me and Jerry are waiting for Joey and John in the woods and they're like and twenty minutes late

I say: where are they

Jerry says: leave it for a dog to be late

I say: Jerry stop they aren't dangerous

Jerry says: oh please Kim no offense but that's like saying Vampires are kind cute creatures

I say: whatever

Then Joey and John and Milton and Eddie arrived

Jerry says: hey what are they doing here

Milton says: Jerry, Kim your the Vampires

I say: how do you know that Joey did you tell them that's against the underworld law

Joey says: Calm down Milton's a witch and the fat ones a Goblin

Eddie says: HEY I'm not fat I'm chubby

Joey says: whatever

I say:Okay now that we all know that we are what we are why don't we start talking

John says: she's right

I say: first off may I say that I have no Idea what happened to your father and I'm sorry for your lost

Joey says: thank you but listen my people say they saw a Vampire so had to be one of yours

Jerry says: but that's not true not one warrior in our army left to the lycan part of the underworld so it couldn't have been one of ours

Joey says: then who was it Martinez

Jerry says: we have reason to believe that it was someone who wants to start the great war again

Joey says: Why would someone want to do that millions of people died because of that war why would someone want to start it again

I say: we dont know yet

Jerry says: well there is another possibility

I say: what is that

Jerry says: how do we know if Joey did just hire some vampire to attack his father so he could be come king

I say: JERRY

Joey says: you dare question my loyalty to my father

Jerry says: I'm just saying it could of happened you are a dog aren't you and you just want to be top dog didn't you

Joey says: Keep tongue silent or have it ripped form your mouth

Kim say: Jerry stop

Jerry says: why he's just a stupid dog

Jerry then was through straight into a tree and Joey and turn into his half werewolf form (N/A he look's like Derek from teen wolf except he has black and crimson red eyes) and then Jerry got up and smiled showing his fangs

Jerry says: that all you got

Joey says: Not even

Jerry Shouts: THEN COME ON

Joey ROAR'S

Then they both ran at each other

**Well thats all I'm doing for now but tell me what you thought you know bad good awesome or shitty come one REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I'm Back I'm sorry that I couldn't update its my computer I seriously need a new one any way let us read**

Joey's POV

Jerry ran at me and I ran full speed towards him and on all fours I jumped up and tackled him to the ground and started to claw at his chest and I tried to bite his neck while the others shouted stop but then he bite me

I ROAR

he then through me into a tree and he grabbed a branch and slapped me across the face with a tree branch a big one and it sent me flying I then got up and tackled him and I was just about to slice his throat but then my protective instinct's kicked in and I turned my head and saw a silver tiped arrow fly towards Kim

I then jumped off Jerry and in front of Kim and the Arrow pierced through my chest and I feel to the ground I started to lose my vision and the last thing I heard was John shout

John shouts: HUNTERS

Kim's POV

John shouts: HUNTERS

I then looked ahead and saw five people heading toward us

I say: RUN

Jerry and Eddie and John and Milton then bolt off but before John left he asked about Joey I said I got him so I picked him up and I'm now Running for my life and decided to head to my house and once I got there I pushed the door open and put joey on my couch shortly after I told Jerry where I was and they all arrived shortly after that and John went straight to Joey

John says: Oh no Joey I've failed you. How did this happen

I say: I don't know hunters haven't really been a problem

John says: well that doesn't matter what does matter is joey getting better

I say: what do we do

John says: for starts pull the arrow out

Jerry says: allow me

John says: okay but be careful it has a silver tip

Jerry then with a swift movement pulled the arrow out which made Joey scream in pain

Jerry says: ah music to my ear's

John says: quiet you

Jerry just smiled and headed towards the kitchen

John says: witch is there anything you can do to help him

Milton says: I could try to speed up the healing process

Milton then sat beside Joey and put his hand over his wound and it started to glow and Milton's eyes turned white and then the wound was healed

Milton says: he should be up in an hour

John says: thank you Milton

Milton says: no problem

Then him and Eddie left into the kitchen leaving me, John and Joey out in the leaving room

John says: I just don't get it

I say: what

John says: when Joey and Jerry were Fighting instead of finishing Jerry he decided to save you

I smile nervously and say: Maybe there's more to Joey then you know

John says: no he didn't even think about it he just did it almost like instinct

I say: maybe he just want to protect a friend

John says: sure I'm going to check on Jerry

I nodded and he left to the Kitchen and I let out a big thing of air

I whisper: thank god that was close

I then looked at joey with sad eyes

I whisper:why do have to be such a idiot

Ugh why did he have to save me the last thing I want to do is put him in danger and now look what I've done I then kissed his forehead and decided to watch some TV

Jerry's POV

Me, John, Milton and Eddie were all chillin in the kitchen and just talking

Milton says: you know I have to admit Joey is pretty strong even for a werewolf

John says:well that's because he has his own Power and his ancestors and their general's

I say: yeah about his ancestors what makes them so powerful besides being in the same gene pool as the first werewolf

John says: well Jerry most people who are werewolf are beta's and if they want to become an alpha they either need to kill another beta ( N/A have no idea if thats true)

I nodded

John says: well Joey's ancestors are all True Alpha's

I say: what's that

John was about to speak but Milton beat him to it

Milton says: well its when an ordinary Beta forces him self to become an alpha. A sure force a will to rise to the occasion its all based on the persons character its but I think he has to do something noble or be his life on the line for another

John nodded

John says: yes and its rare for ordinary werewolves but not for royal's like how Kim can walk in sunlight where as you need that ring to protect you from the sun

I then fiddled with my green gem-ed and gold ring

I say: okay but how did he become an alpha

John says: No one in his entire family knows one day he went missing around five months later he came back and his eyes were bright red

I say: wait he went missing

John nodded

John says: it was when he was five when the great war was going on one day he was in underworld in the fields playing the next poof

I say: wow I wonder what happened to him

John says: so do I because when he came back he also came back with this lines on his arm and hand

I say: So why is that weird

John say: thats what I used to think untile his father told me what they were since he had the same lines on his right arm as well

I say: well what are they

John say: they are protector markings

I say: whats that

John says: Milton

Milton says: Protective markings on a werewolves arm mean's he's made a pact or promise to protect that person no matter what. It give the werewolf and said person a link so the werewolf will know when the other is in danger

I say: okay so

Milton says: well jerry another thing about the link is if the werewolf nothing happens but if the person dies so does the werewolf

I say: so who every he mad the pact with if they die he dies

John nodded

John says: they also would have those same markings

I say: interesting

We then continued to talk

_**SO what did you guys think and I'm sorry about not updating I've just been going through some things and I just feel like nobody likes this story and I'm sorry but Please REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTIUE OKAY**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here's the new chapter and if you read my other story's latest chapter you'll know why I'm so late any way lets begin**

Joey's POV

Ughhh my chest why does it hurt so much I then remember exactly what happen man I hope no one thought anything of it. Ugh why can I barely move and why am I still talking to my self

I say: ughh where am I

Kim says: oh my god your okay thank god

I say: Kim

Kim says: yeah it's me

She then came over and hugged me

I say: Kim back off or they'll find out

Kim says: sorry and I'll go get them

Kim left to get the others while I stood up I still felt weak though but I'll be able to manage. Then all the guys came running in

John says: my king thank goodness your alright

John then ran over and hugged me

I say: calm down John get a hold of yourself

John says: sorry

I say: it's okay now what happened after I fell

They then told me how it was hunters who attacked us and how Milton healed me

I say: thank you Milton when we get to the underworld you shall be rewarded greatly

Milton says: thank you and no problem

I say: but first we must go after the hunters who attacked us

Eddie says: how are you going to do that they could be anyone

I say: just trust me but for now we all should go home

Everyone agreed and we all said goodbye but before I left I had to settle something with a certain vampire

I say: Jerry

Jerry says: what

I say: your a good warrior I can finally see why they have you protecting Kim your good

Jerry says: thank you and your not so bad yourself

I say: this feud between us should end for now don't ya think

Jerry says: I guess but only because Kim trust you

I say: fine so we straight

I hold out my fist waiting for a bump

Jerry says: yeah we straight

He then bump my fist and I left to go home

(Next Day)

Me and John are going to get our little hunter friend and see what we can find out about the attack.

So me and John walked out our house and and go over to Jack's house and knock on the door. After a few minutes Jack answered the door

Jack says: hey guys whats up

I say: nothing we just wanted to ask you for some help

Jack says: with what

John says: we have a leaky pipe in our basement or soon to be indoor pool

I say: and we were wondering if you could help

Jack says: well my dad is on a business trip and my mom is with so sure why not do you guys have tools

I nodded

Jack says: okay then show me the way

We then leaded him into our home and down to the basement and locked the basement door behind me and turned on the light

Jack says: I thought you guys said you had a leak

I say: you know jack we never got to really thank you for saving us from those Vamps

Jack says: wait you know that Vampires are real

I say: of course

Jack says: are you guys hunters to

John says: I guess you can say that

I say: we just hunt different things

Jack says: what's that

I say: just look into my eyes and you'll know

Jack then looked at me with a face full of confusion but it turned straight to anger the second he saw my eyes glow bright red

Jack says: your a werewolf

John says: he smart took long enough

Jack says: but you were getting attacked by Vamps and you were scared

I say: it's called acting now John tie him up

John then punched him across the Face and knock him out and got the rope

I say: good when he's all set up we'll begin

John nodded and I headed upstairs for food

Jerry's POV

After school we all decide to go to Kim's house and hang so right now it's me,Eddie,Milton and Kim

Kim says: so what do guys want to do

I say: let's just chill and see if we can get Jack over to

Milton says: I don't think he can come over he wasn't at school today

Kim says: yeah and he hasn't answered any of my texts

I say: that's weird he answers all his texts especially yours Kim

Eddie says: maybe we should check on him

I say: then let's go

I then got up and headed toward the door

I say: you guys coming or not

The guys then got up and we headed towards Jacks house. Once we got there we noticed no one was home

Kim says: I don't get it where is he

I say: maybe he went out

Eddie says: nope he's here some where I can smell him

I say: well then smell away

We then hear someone scream in agony

I say: did you guys hear that

They nodded

Milton says: it came from that house

We all sprinted to the house and I kicked open the door

I say: I don't get it where did that scream come from

Eddie says: the basement

I then found the basement door and kicked it open we all then headed downstairs and saw Joey and John torturing Jack

I shout: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

I then through John into a wall and did the same to Joey and Kim and the guys went to help Jack. Joey then got up

Joey says: we are trying to get information

I say: jack doesn't know anything he's human

Joey says: and a Hunter

I say: what

Joey says: yeah that's right a hunter a murder of both mine and your kind

I say: that's not true

Joey says: how do you think me John got in with all the vamps surrounding the place how do think we met Jack

I was speech less i just couldn't believe I was best friends with a hunter

I say: lies

Joey says: no I speak the truth face it he's a hunter

**So whatcha think REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone here is the update you all wanted enjoy**

Jerry's POV

I say: no

Joey: I'm sorry but yes

I then turn my head towards and walk over to him his body was covered in blood and bruises and cuts. I picked him up by his throat

I SHOUT: HOW MANY OF MY KIND HAVE YOU KILL YOU... MURDER

Jack didn't respond he must of passed out from the pain so a through into a wall

Kim shouts: JACK! JERRY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

I SHOUT: HE'S A HUNTER KIM A HUNTER YOU KNOW THE PEOPLE WHO KILL US

Kim face seemed to go into shock as did the others but Kim face goes straight back to anger

Kim says: that doesn't matter he's still our friend and I am your princess so you will speak to me without tone and jack is to be left alone

Then John and Joey stepped up

Joey says: well your not my princess and since we captured him he's our prisoner

Kim says: well I don't care he's our friend

Joey says: well sorry we need him for information

We all then saw jack get up barely able to stand. Kim ran over to him

Kim says: Jack you okay

Jack says: Kim get out of here or they'll kill you

Joey says: oh no we won't other wise we could start a war

Jack looked confused

Jack says: Kim whats he talkin about

Joey says:oh so you don't know

That

Kim interrupts him

Kim says: if you finish that sentence I'll kill you

Jack then put his right hand on Kim's hand. Which cause Kim to back away in pain

Jack's POV

I put my hand on Kim's to try and calm her down but as soon as I touched her she backed away in pain I wondered what happened so I looked at her hand and saw a burn mark that quickly vanished. I looked at my hand and saw that I was wearing my silver ring

I say: your a Vampire

Kim's looked at me with worry in her eyes

Kim says: jack I can explain I swear I can explain

I say: explain what you sold your soul to become a monster a... Murder

Jerry then got in my face and pushed me I started to get dizzy again

Jerry says: she's a murder her she's not the murder you are you kill our kind all the time

I say: to protect people

Jerry says: from what we don't hunt your kind anymore

Wait we why did he say we unless he's a vampire to I can't believe I never noticed before

I say: we what do mean we

Jerry says: I'm a vampire as well

I say: I've been friends with a Vampires I'm dad is definitely going to kill me

Jerry says: I'm guessing after he kills us right

I was going to say something but Kim spoke before I could

Kim says: Jerry, Jacks our friend he won't tell his father

I was going to speak again but Jerry beat me to it

Jerry says: oh Kim get real he's going to tell the second he gets out of here

They were about to argue but I spoke up

I say: who says I'm even going to tell him

Kim says: see I told you he would because he's our friend

Joey says: or because he knows I'll kill him

I say: I'm not afraid of you dog breath

Joey then punched me across the face which made me fall down to my knees

Kim shouts: JOEY

Joey says: sorry Milton why don't you heal him up

Milton nodded

I say: wait what

Milton says: yeah jack I'm a witch

I say: well at least your not a vampire

Kim and Jerry looked a me

I say: no offense

Kim and Jerry just scowled at me and went upstairs with everybody else

Eddie says: oh I'm a goblin just sayin

Eddie then ran upstairs

I say: sheesh how many of my friends are monsters

Milton says: HEY

I say: sorry

Milton says: what ever

Milton then put his hand on my shoulder and then suddenly my wounds began to heal I got up

I say: thank you Milton

Milton nodded and then we both headed upstairs

I say: now what exactly do want to know

Joey says: I want to know exactly how you and your team found us

I say: I don't know I wasn't apart of it

Joey says: think he need more torture

Joey the showed his claws and went to cut me but Kim caught his hand

Kim says: no from the condition he was in before he obviously isn't lying

Joey says: how do you know

Kim says: because I trust him

Milton says: there's is a one sure way to find out

Joey's POV

I say: what do exactly have in mind

Milton says: I have a friend a seer

Eddie says: a seer what's that

I say: a seer is some one who can see someone's future, past, even destiny you know ect

Eddie nodded

Jerry says: so he'll be able to see if Jack was there

Milton says: exactly

I say: okay get him

Milton nodded then said some words and then he vanished

Jack says: whoa where'd he go

I say: calm down he'll be back soon

Then Milton appeared with a friend the man had hazel eyes and dark brown hair he looked to be at least 23 years old he was tall as well

Milton says: thank for agree to come here with me Jackal

Jackal says: no problem Miltoneus only so we can call us even from the time you saved my butt from that ogre

Milton nodded

I say: do you know why your here

Jackal nodded

Jackal says: so who am I reading today

I say: him

I pointed to jack and so Jackal walked over to him

Jackal says: so your the hunter

Jack nodded

Jackal says: who have an interesting group of friends for one

Jack says: I know

I say: can we get this over with

Jackal clicks his tongue and says: patience never was in your family's vocabulary Now was it Joey

I say: you know me to well

Jackal says: that's my job... Anyway lets get started shall we

Jackal then rubbed his hands together and put them both on jacks shoulders and then his eyes turned white and after about twenty minutes he came out of the trance

I say: well what did you see

Jackal says: he wasn't there

Kim says: told ya

I say: shut up and I'm sorry jack looks like I should of believed you

Jack nodded

Jackal says: but that's not all I saw

I say: wait what

Jackal says: exactly jack what are you because from what I saw your not human

Jack says: what

I say: what did you see

Jackal was about to speak but before he could a bullet pierced right through his skull get blood on jack and me

Milton shouts: JACKAL

I SHOUT: HUNTERS

**So whatcha think huh REVIRW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a awhile I just started school again and I got HW on the first day which of course sucked and I'm going to change this to a How To Rock Cross over because I need more characters and I believe it will help the story a lot along the way anyway let's us read**

(Last time on An Immortal war never dies)

Jackal says: but that's not all I saw

I say: wait what

Jackal says: exactly jack what are you because from what I saw your not human

Jack says: what

I say: what did you see

Jackal was about to speak but before he could a bullet pierced right through his skull get blood on jack and me

Milton shouts: JACKAL

I SHOUT: HUNTERS

Joey's POV

I shout: GET DOWN

I flipped the table in front of me to the side and crouched down behind it and everyone else got down as well

Kim says: Joey what do we do

Bullets were flying through the air and the sound was piercing my ears

I say: let me think

The power was then cut off and the gun fire had ceased

Milton says: what's going on

I put my finger to my lips to signal everyone to be quiet and point to the door which leads to the basement

I walk toward at a fast but quiet pace and the others follow me as they go down the stairs I lock the door we after a few minutes hear foot steps above us

I say: Milton I need you to teleport us out of here

Milton says: I don't know if I could do that I'm just an apprentice

I say: no you are more powerful then you make your self to be

Milton says: you really think so

I say: I know so

Milton nodded then huddled us all together and told us to hold one another and then he said an incantation

Then we all were in the middle of a forest and I and everyone else beside Milton was dizzy so we sat down for a few minutes

I say: Milton where are we

Milton says: we are at wolf woods

I say: where is that

Milton says: it's a forest just a few minutes outside of town

I nodded

Jerry says: okay so we got away but now what do we do

I say: stick together a wolves never leave their packs

Jerry says: yeah but we aren't wolves and we definitely aren't a pack

I say: well we are now so get used to it

John says: okay then what do we do now

I say: now you go to the underworld with Milton and Eddie and tell my mother of our situation and see what else is going on okay

Milton nodded as did the others

I say: well get going

Milton then said an incantation and went put his hands on Eddie and John's shoulders and they vanished

Kim says: now what do we do

I say: we are going to go to New York

Kim nodded

Jack says: why

I say: because we need help and that's where we can get it so get ready

We all then looked for a road and when we finally found one I paid a guy to give me his car I gave him a two gold coins for it and he let us drive off and for the remainder of the ride we were silent

Jerry says: hey why didn't we just fly or at least run

I say: because we have Jack

Jack says: yeah and why am I still here

I say: because you are something that isn't human and I want to find out what

Jack says: you know that guy could of been wrong

I say: seer is never wrong

Jack mocked the way I talked and we kept driving I had Jerry take the wheel since he wasn't tired and I dose off as did the others

Jack's POV

I wake up to the car coming to a sudden stop and hearing Jerry's voice

Jerry says: wake up guys it's breakfast time

Everyone the got out of the car and so did I. I looked around and saw only a forest

I say: where is the breakfast

Joey says: out there

He points to the woods

Kim says: guys Jack doesn't hunt his food like us remember

Jerry says: oh right well I think I saw a gas station a few miles back you could drive there

Joey nodded

I say: okay

Kim says: I'll come with you

I nodded and got in the car and before Kim got in Jerry told her something and she nodded then Jerry and Joey and headed into the woods and Kim got in the car and we were off

I say: so what did Jerry have say

Kim says: just to be careful around you and stuff

I say: why

Kim says: you know why

I say: Kim you know I would never hurt you or Jerry

Kim says: what about Joey

I say: that's a different story

We arrived at the gas station and we both got a bacon egg and cheese and I got a coffee and when we paid and walked out back into the car we headed back to where we dropped off Joey and Jerry

I say: you know I didn't know you can eat human food

Kim says: Jack just because I'm not human doesn't mean I'm not human

I nodded and once we arrived Joey told me to get in the back with Jerry and we were once again off

**Well that's it for now I'm sorry it's short but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back I'm going to say this now my story The Guardian Rises is going on hiatus for a while so I can focus on this story okay so lets begin**

Joey's POV

(Two day's later)

We've been driving for two days and we haven't heard from Milton or John since we left California we decide to stop in a town in Texas and now we are in a motel room well right now it's me and Kim. Jack and Jerry went to get food

Kim says: Joey do you think we should tell Jerry and everyone else

I say: what

Kim says: you know what

I say: then you know my answer

Kim says: Joey whats the worst that could happen

I say: many things I could be convicted of treason and people would come after you to get to me

Kim says: I guess your right

I looked at her she was upset

I say: what's wrong

Kim says: I just can't take lying to people anymore

I then walked over to her and looked her in the eye

I say: Kim I owe you my life and ever since that day that you saved it and in case you forgot ever since that day my life has been in your hands

Kim says: I know I know

I say: I swear Kim if it was anything else I'd agree with you but this...I can't tell people this

I kissed her forehead

I say: I'm sorry

She nodded and then Jerry and jack came in

Jerry says: hey we got food... Hey is everything alright

I say: yeah let's eat and then tomorrow we can shop for new cloth's

Everyone nodded and we started to eat

(Around 3:35 am)

I awake to the sound of something hitting our door.

I rose from my bed and went over to the window and saw a shadowing figure in the parking lot but then it vanished.

I took it as nothing but a figment of my imagination and went back to sleep

(1:00 pm)

We all were in town and got some cloths and while we were still walking around I noticed jack walk into a hunting store looking at knives

I say: knives

Jack startled by my voice he must of thought he snuck away without being noticed

Jack says: yeah I love them

I say: me to I still remember the day my father through me in the arena and gave me nothing but a knife and said fight

Jack says: yeah I remember when I got my first one it belonged to my grandfather he gave it to me on a hunting trip

I nodded

I say: you wanna know why I really like knives

Jack nodded

I say: I like then because of the power it gives me and just the way it feels in my hands it's amazing

Jack says: I feel the same way

I smiled and nodded and asked a person behind the counter for two wolf daggers and she got me them and I payed and I gave one to jack

Jack says: what's this for

I say: you can't defend yourself against an enemy with just your fist so I got you a weapon

Jack says: but why

I say: one you'll need one in order to protect yourself from people like me and Jerry. Because no doubt we will cross they're path at one point

Jack nodded

Jack says: and you trust me with it

I nodded

I say: I trust you won't use it on us

Jack says: why's that

I say: because of Kim

Jack nodded

We then walked out together and we both put the daggers behind our back's and we caught up with Kim and Jerry and then we continued walking

We walked along and then I got a feeling we were being followed. I turned around and noticed a guy who followed me into the hunting store when I followed jack

I say: we're being followed

Jack says: what by who

I say: I don't know let's try to shake him

Kim and Jerry and jack nodded and we went all around town be we ended not being able to shake him

Jerry says: I don't get he's like every where

I say: your right and I'm tired of fighting lets head into the woods and see if he wants to fight

They nodded and followed me into the woods once we were there I smelled a familiar sent but I couldn't remember who it belonged to

Kim says: I think we lost him

Guy says: you thought wrong

I guy with brown hair and a black shirt on and jeans on he looked very masculine and he had a great build and I knew exactly who he was

I say: James what are you doing here

James smiled and says: I'm here because this is my town and I don't take kind to outsiders

Jack says: we were just taking a rest for a day

James says: I don't care your not leaving my town not unless its in a body bag

I shouted: I AM YOUR KING AND YOU WILL LET US BE

James shouted: I AM MY OWN KING AND THIS IS MY LAND

James then howled and four more people showed up

James says: now let's get this party stared

I say: fine

I then transformed and so did Kim and Jerry and jack pulled out his dagger

I charged at James

Jerry charged a two other guys and Kim and jack took on their own person. We fought for hours and jack and Kim and Jerry killed their guys and I James on his knees and then I sunk my claws into his chest and absorbed his power as he died

Jerry says: well that was fun

I nodded

I say: let's get out of here and head to New York

We then headed back to the motel and cleaned the blood off ourselves and checked out and drove off

( 3 day's later)

We had finally arrived at Brewster high

Kim says: what are we doing here

I say: you'll see soon. You guys go find a hotel to check into I've got old friends to catch up with

They nodded and drove off

I walked into the halls of the high school and found my self at the courtyard where I saw my old gang and I saw her

I say: yo loser berry your base playing sucks

She turned around with smoke coming out of years practically

Stevie says: WHO SAID THAT

I raised my hand

I say: I did whatcha gonna do about it

Her eyes locked on me and her once angry face softened and she smiled

Stevie says: JOEY

she then ran up to me and hugged me

I smiled and accepted her in my arm's

I say: it's good to be home

**So whatcha think huh huh huh tell me review it ask me questions whatever but most importantly REVIEW**


End file.
